


Sammy

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, POV First Person, Preseries
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un breve momento dell'infanzia di Sam e Dean. Il primo ha circa tre anni, il secondo sette. Punto di vista di Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy

Dorme.  
Mi piace guardarlo dormire, così dolce e pacifico. I suoi occhi verdi sono chiusi e ogni tanto le palpebre si stringono un po'. Forse sta facendo un brutto sogno.   
Le labbra stanno immobili, poi si stirano in un piccolo sorriso. Forse sta facendo un bel sogno.  
Anche se è tarda notte non riesco a prendere sonno, non riesco a smettere di vegliare su di lui. Solo io gli resto al mondo e devo proteggerlo. È il mio compito, la mia missione.  
Ma lo farei lo stesso perché dalla sua felicità dipende la mia.  
Mi chino e gli do un bacio sulla fronte.  
“Ti voglio bene, Sammy.”


End file.
